


Если завтра не наступит

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Падме под угрозой, но приключений от этого хочется не меньше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если завтра не наступит

Название: Если завтра не наступит  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Квай-Гон/Падме  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP, юст  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Жизнь Падме под угрозой, но приключений от этого хочется не меньше  
Примечание: Чен, потеря девственности, фетиш - световой меч.

 

\- Ты точно уверена, девочка? – спросил её Квай-Гон. Она кивнула.  
Джедай до сих пор считал Падме обычной служанкой. И он был воплощением милосердия, раз не выгнал её сразу. А раз не выгнал – значит, она уже добилась своего. Остались только формальности.  
\- Если Энакин проиграет и мы не получим деньги, Королева продаст нас в рабство. Другого выхода нет. Если завтра для меня не наступит, я хотела бы иметь хотя бы одно хорошее воспоминание.  
В доме Шми для него нашлась отдельная комната, такая тесная, что, сделав два шага вперёд, Падме упёрлась в грудь Квай-Гону, стоящему у противоположной стены.  
\- Возьмите меня, - прошептала она. – Я не могу перестать думать о вас. Я знаю, вы тоже.  
Она сжала его член под робой. Тот был уже наполовину возбуждён. Большой. Падме задрожала от предвкушения. Она не врала, хотя и притворялась служанкой: Квай-Гон действительно занял её мысли, поэтому она пренебрегла опасностью и отправилась за ним. Её судьба зависела от этого высокого сильного джедая, и если уж отдаваться ему в руки – так целиком.  
В свою ладонь он мог бы взять обе груди Падме сразу, сжать их, бросить её на кровать и оттрахать до головокружения, но почему-то не сделал этого. Но и не оттолкнул. Тогда она легла и медленно задрала юбку. Квай-Гон смотрел, даже не боролся с собой. Скользнув ногой вверх по его штанине, Падме почувствовала, как твёрд его член. Как хочет он вырваться из плена одежды и исполнить просьбу несчастной служанки, но разум побеждает в неравной борьбе.  
Во взгляде Квай-Кона нет похоти; он кристально чист, но от этого взгляда Падме течёт. Джедай вызывает у неё безграничное доверие. Рядом с ним она может позволить себе всё, что угодно, зная, что он убережёт её от ошибки. Защитит.  
Падме потёрла его член через одежду, шире раздвинула ноги. Бесстыдный, но равнодушный взгляд изучал её девственное тело, самые сокровенные его части. Но ни пальцем Квай-Гон не шевельнул, чтобы познакомиться с ними поближе. С ним или без него, Падме хотела кончить – так сильно она была возбуждена. Световой меч валялся на кровати, она взяла его и прикоснулась к своему клитору. Ощущения были холодными и необычными; Квай-Гон не говорил ни слова против, и Падме продолжила. Она тёрлась о неровную рукоять, пыталась протолкнуть её в себя, но тщетно: становилось больно, и она прекращала попытки.  
\- Активируй его, - подал голос Квай-Гон.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сказал, активируй его.   
Не зная, зачем это нужно, Падме всё же подчинилась. Меч, направленный острием в потолок, ослепил её своим светом и с протяжным гудением завибрировал в руке. От неожиданности она охнула. Ощущения были острыми, настолько, что меч иногда хотелось отдёрнуть от набухшего клитора, но Падме упорно продолжала ласкать себя рукоятью. Тело била мелкая дрожь, а особенно ступню, упиравшуюся в член Квай-Гона. Ему всё труднее становилось сдерживаться.   
Оргазм приближался, и Падме зажмурилась, задыхаясь и комкая простыню в попытках схватиться хоть за что-нибудь – и её руки встретились с его руками, обе. Квай-Гон, внезапно оказавшийся на коленях между ног у Падме, накрыл ладонью её пальцы, державшие меч, помогая, - то ли сдался наконец, то ли просто испугался, что она себя поранит. И в тот момент, когда Квай-Гон легонько коснулся губами её колена, Падме выгнулась, хватаясь за него обеими руками, содрогаясь всем телом. Она никогда не кончала так – реальность потонула в ощущениях, и Падме, забыв, где она и с кем, громко застонала.   
Когда через несколько секунд она пришла в себя, меч был уже деактивирован, а рукоять находилась внутри неё, вовремя направленная Квай-Гоном. В момент наивысшего блаженства Падме не почувствовала никакой боли и расслабилась так, что даже не заметила, как всё произошло. Открыв от удивления рот, она посмотрела на джедая, ожидая, что тот продолжит, но он встал с колен, вытаскивая перемазанный кровью меч. Одёрнул юбку Падме и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, - сказал он, пытаясь её подбодрить, – что завтра Энакин выиграет гонку. Я не могу передать тебе своё знание, поэтому просто поверь.  
\- Как после этого я могу вам верить?  
\- Я сделал всё, что мог, ваше величество.  
Падме охватил ужас, и, так и не приняв его руки, она вскочила с кровати и в смятении бросилась к двери. Квай-Гон смотрел ей вслед с непроницаемой улыбкой: то ли он жалел её, то ли издевался, то ли прятал свои настоящие чувства.  
Падме так и не довелось узнать.


End file.
